


Mi Futuro es con Vos

by beel_meyer



Category: Axel Kicillof, argentina - Fandom
Genre: Any-gender reader, Lector cualquier género, Lector protagonista, Other, Reader is protagonist, Reader-Interactive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beel_meyer/pseuds/beel_meyer
Summary: No siempre te interesó la política, o tal vez sí, como sea. El punto es que, al viralizarse los memes, te diste cuenta de que Axel Kicillof está bastante bueno en realidad. La cosa parecía ser similar a lo que podrías sentir por cualquier personalidad famosa, excepto por algo muy importante: a Axel sí tenés chances de cruzartelo en la calle.





	1. Golpe de Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, vi que había mucha gente fan de Kicillof pero ningún fanfic escrito al respecto, asique aquí va el primero de espero sean muchos.

Volvía de la facultad, caminando y discutiendo con mi amigo.

-¡No me podés seguir diciendo que son todo lo mismo, boludo! –dije con bronca.

-¡Y pero sí! –respondió Nico, hippie con Osde que va a votar a Del Caño solo porque se llama igual que él- Están al mismo nivel, Macri tiene causas, ¡Pero Cristina mató a Nisman! –afirmó muy seguro.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Me vas a venir con el “se robaron todo” ahora también?

-¡Pero si es verdad…! –empezó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

-Andá, andá que te está esperando tu viejo –lo fulminé con la mirada, señalando la vereda de enfrente.

Efectivamente, su viejo estaba esperándolo en el auto. Nico miró, se volvió a saludarme con un movimiento de cabeza y cruzó corriendo. Yo respiré hondo y seguí mi camino hacia la estación. Un par de pasos después, suspiré. Cuando llegara a casa iba a hablar con él, en el fondo era mi amigo, aunque a veces pudiera ser medio pelotudo. En eso, vibró mi celular, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Era mi otra amiga Marta (si pobre, la mataron con el nombre) avisandome que en un rato salía de la facu ella también y si quería tomar unos mates, así que di media vuelta y empecé a volver hacia la facultad.

No eran muchas cuadras las que tenía que hacer, pero de camino tenía que pasar por la puerta del colegio Malcom, el lugar mas cheto, repleto de Tinchos y globoludos. Justo en la puerta había un grupo que, evidentemente, me habían escuchado discutiendo con Nico hacía un rato.

-¿Que pasa, kuka, te olvidaste lo que robaste? –dijo uno, riéndose.

-No, se acordó que le faltó matar un fiscal –respondió otro, también entre risas.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y empezaron a chocar los cinco entre sí, mientras yo decidí ignorarlos y seguir mi camino. Escuché que se subían a una moto, pero no le di importancia, aunque tendría que haberlo hecho. Cuando llegué a la esquina, miré rápido a ambos lados y comencé a cruzar, pero una moto apareció velozmente de la nada. Justo antes de impactara contra mí, durante una fracción de segundo, pude ver que eran los Tinchos de recién. Sentí el golpe y caí al suelo.

-¡No vuelven máaaas! –escuché que gritó uno, mientras el vehículo se alejaba rápidamente por la calle.

Solo podía ver el asfalto y empezaba a sentir aturdimiento en los oídos, mientras escuchaba algunas personas acercándose. Me pareció escuchar que un auto se detenía y alguien bajaba de él, y pasos prácticamente corriendo hacia donde estaba yo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó la persona, era un hombre y se notaba realmente preocupado.

Intenté incorporarme un poco, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo pero no creía que fuera tan grave. Sentí una mano en mi brazo, intentando ayudarme cuidadosamente.

-¿Te podés mover? Despacio, con cuidado, ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó él, amable pero todavía con tono de preocupación.

Asentí lentamente y, ahora que podía moverme un poco más, giré la cabeza para ver quien era y responderle. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo ví me quedé sin palabras. Ahí estaba él, frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos profundamente azules, y… Su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Estás en shock? Me… ¿Me podés escuchar? –inquirió, nuevamente preocupado al ver que yo me quedaba en trance.

Asentí rápidamente, pero tenía que hablar, ¡Decir algo!

-Axel… -fue lo primero que me salió. Él sonrió, un poco aliviado, y yo comencé a sonreír también- Sos vos –agregué-, ¡Sos Axel Kicillof!

*****


	2. Primero lo Primero

-Sí, soy yo… -afirmó él, todavía sonriendo, pero al instante se puso serio nuevamente-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Necesitás que te vea un médico urgente! ¡Te tengo que llevar a la guardia! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie, sobresaltado.

-No, está bien… No es necesario –empecé a decir, negando.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Sí! -En serio, estoy bien… -insistí, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

Sin embargo, apenas un segundo después de que mis manos dejaran el suelo, una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pierna y casi vuelvo a caer de cara. Por suerte, Axel estaba ahí para ayudarme, atajándome antes de que me desplomara.

-Perdón, pero me parece que no –dijo, mientras me sostenía de los brazos para mantenerme de pie. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, así que bajé la mirada mientras él hablaba-. Dale, acá cerca hay un hospital, te llevo, por favor.

En cuanto dijo eso, volví a mirarlo y me congelé al ver que me estaba mirando fijamente. Tuve que esforzarme por reaccionar, antes de que la situación se pusiera más incómoda.

-Bueno, sí –accedí. Axel sonrió por una fracción de segundo antes de moverse al lado mío.

-Permiso, ¿Puedo? –preguntó, acercando su mano a mi cintura. En cuanto asentí con la cabeza, me abrazó cuidadosamente, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros-. Ahí, despacio, así no pisas, aquel es mi auto –señaló con la cabeza.

Habría sido un momento soñado de no haber sido por el punzante dolor que sentía con cada paso que daba, que me impedía pensar en otra cosa. Al llegar al vehículo y poder sentarme sentí un poco de alivio, pero me había empezado a preocupar, pues ese dolor no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Tenés alguien a quien avisarle? ¿Familia, amigos? –preguntó entonces Axel, mientras manejaba apurado, pero no demasiado.

Le respondí que sí y saqué mi celular, al cual se le había rajado la pantalla pero, por suerte, solo de forma superficial. Estaba por escribir a mi familia, pero lo pensé un momento y decidí que era mejor no preocuparlos todavía, por las dudas, así que solamente le escribí a Marta avisándole que no podía ir y que después le contaba bien qué había pasado. Procedí a guardar mi teléfono, pero hice un mal movimiento y nuevamente un fuerte dolor me recorrió.

-Ya falta poco, ya llegamos –dijo el castaño, nervioso, pues evidentemente había notado mi mueca de sufrimiento-. Ya casi… Eh… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

\- _______(Tu nombre).

-Bueno, _______, ya casi, acá a la vuelta es –me sonrió un momento, antes de doblar en la esquina.

En el hospital, también me ayudó cuidadosamente a llegar a la guardia y se quedó esperando hasta que me atendieran. Afortunadamente el asunto fue bastante rápido, me hicieron algunos estudios y determinaron que la mayor parte del dolor había sido del impacto del momento y no tenía nada grave, solo me recetaron calmantes y reposo por un tiempo. Una vez que el médico me dijo esto, salí del consultorio y me dirigí a la sala de espera otra vez. Ya le había avisado a mi familia, y ya estaban yendo a buscarme, así que solo tenía que esperar un rato. Me sorprendí al ver que Axel todavía estaba ahí, sentado en un rincón del lugar. Al verme, se puso de pie y se acercó.

-_______, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor? ¿Qué te dijeron? –preguntó rápidamente, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

-Sí, sí, todo bien, no es nada grave así que con un poco de reposo ya está –respondí.

-Ah, bueno, menos mal, tuviste suerte dentro de todo –comentó. Luego de algunos segundos, agregó- ¿Necesitás que te lleve?

-No, ¡No hace falta! Ya me están viniendo a buscar –negué al instante.

-No te preocupes, mirá que no es nada… -se interrumpió a mitad de la oración al notar que su celular sonaba-. Un segundito –se disculpó, para sacar el teléfono y cortar la llamada- Ahora sí…

-En serio no es necesario –insistí yo, no quería seguir robándole más tiempo-, en cualquier momento me pasan a buscar.

-Bueno, entonces –respiró hondo- fue un gusto conocerte…

-Aunque no fuera en las mejores circunstancias –agregué, riendo.

Al oír esto, Axel también rió.

-Sí, tenés razón –asintió- pero aun así fue un gusto.

-Igualmente –sonreí, haciendo lo posible por que no me ganara la vergüenza cuando se acercó a despedirse.

-Que te mejores –agregó, antes de darse la vuelta y encarar hacia la salida.

Me quedé ahí sonriendo, esperando que llegaran a buscarme y pensando, paradójicamente, en lo yeta que había sido pero la suerte que había tenido.

*****


	3. Su Sano Juicio

Obviamente, en cuanto me reuní con mi familia empezó el interrogatorio. Les repetí una y otra vez la misma historia de los Tinchos, la moto, y un hombre que justo pasaba y me ayudó. Les expliqué con lujo de detalles la primer parte, insistiendo en que no había sido mi culpa y que tampoco había sido un accidente; pero la segunda mitad de la historia preferí contarla más vagamete, omitiendo el detalle de quién era el que me ayudó.

Supuse que si les decía que había sido Axel no me iban a creer, iban a pensar que estaba haciendo un chiste, o peor: que me había quedado algún shock del golpe y lo había imaginado. De hecho, hasta yo empecé a considerar esto último como una opción, hasta que al día siguiente circularon un par de noticias sobre “el heróico acto de Axel Kicillof” o su “maniobra sucia de campaña”, dependiendo de qué diario leyeras. Por suerte, en ninguna de las noticias se notaba mucho de mí, así que todo pasó desapercibido en mi casa.

Tuve que pasar dos semanas con analgésicos y muletas, que me recordaban en cierto modo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, después de eso pensé que todo este asunto quedaría en el pasado y se iría olvidando cada vez más, pero me equivoqué.

Casi un mes después del “accidente”, mi familia me avisó que iban a empezar un jucio contra los Tinchos y sus padres. Intenté oponerme diciendo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, que no había sido nada grave, y que esas familias tenían buenos abogados, pero no me escucharon. Estaban muy convencidos de que teníamos chances, porque un amigo que era abogado también tenía otros conocidos, y un primo que sabía leyes les había dicho, y el vecino del hermano también sabía; y tenían toda una red de contactos y conocidos dispuestos a ayudar.

Yo sabía que cuando se convencían así de algo era casi imposible sacárselos de la cabeza, así que finalmente dije que haría todo lo que pudiera de mi parte también.  
En realidad no me gustaba nada la idea, pero no porque quisiera que los Tinchos siguieran sin castigo, de hecho me llenaba de bronca saber que esos forros andaban impunemente por ahí haciendo lo que se les cantara. No, yo quería no llegar al juicio porque suponía que esos caretas tenían todo comprado, y asumía que su red de contactos y conocidos era mucho mas grande y poderosa que la nuestra. Y en eso no me equivoqué.

Parecía algo bastante simple y claro, me habían chocado con intención y había testigos de eso. Al principio daba la impresión de que ya lo teníamos ganado y que no había manera de que zafaran, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo y más avanzaba la investigación, peor se ponía. El clima en mi casa era deprimente por la indignación y la falta de respuestas, yo intentaba que esto no me afectara en la facultad pero, obviamente, era difícil, y podía ver que mi familia estaba igual con respecto a sus laburos.

Ya hacía como un mes y medio de esta situación, y yo estaba saliendo de la facultad caminando lentamente, pues no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a mi casa, cuando escuché que me llamaban. Giré y me sorprendí al ver que era Kicillof saliendo de su auto estacionado.

-_______, hola –se acercó a saludarme- ¿Cómo andás?

-Hola, todo bien –saludé yo, todavía con sorpresa- ¿Vos?

-Sí, sí… ¿Saliste de la facu? –preguntó él repentinamente.

-Eh, sí, recién salgo de cursar –respondí, señalando el edificio con la cabeza.

-Ah, bien, bien –Axel asintió, mirando un segundo la construcción antes de volver a mirarme a mí- ¿Y tenés algo que hacer ahora, o…?

-No, no, estoy al pedo por ahora –reí, intentando que mi voz sonara calmada.

-¿Querés tomar unos mates? –sugirió él.

Bueno, ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Axel Kicillof me estaba invitando a tomar mates a mí? Encima lo había dicho tan tranquilo, como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

-Ehh, sí, dale –sonreí.

-Buenísimo -dijo, guiándome hacia su auto, para después subir él.

Esto se estaba poniendo un poco extraño, pensé, mientras el auto avanzaba. ¿Tendría que haber desconfiado? ¿Debería prepararme por las dudas…?

-¿Te recuperaste bien del golpe? -me preguntó entonces, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, por suerte sí, ya pasó todo…

-¿Todo? -me miró fugazmente arqueando una ceja.

-Sí… -dudé un momento, no sabía si contarle o no lo del…

-Están intentando ir a juicio, ¿Puede ser? -inquirió él entonces.

-Intentando, sí -asentí.

Axel suspiró, y alcancé a ver que negaba levemente.

-Me enteré -dijo, confirmando mis sospechas de que ya estaba al tanto de todo-. Y, bueno, por eso quería hablar en realidad -agregó, siempre mirando al frente.

Ah, con que por ahí venía la mano. Eso me dio algo de alivio, aunque en el fondo también me sentí con un poco de vergüenza por haber flasheado cualquiera. Fuimos a un parque a las afueras de la ciudad para poder hablar en paz, y ahí me explicó todo lo que yo ya sospechaba. Los padres de los pibes esos tenían amigos de amigos y, entre una cosa y otra, terminaban codeándose con el propio Marcos Peña; además de que conocían todas las tramoyas del sistema judicial y, para alguien de afuera del ámbito, era prácticamente imposible llevarlos a juicio y mucho menos ganarles. Él se había enterado lo del juicio porque también tenía contactos, lógicamente.

Pasamos la tarde ahí y, en el viaje de vuelta a mi casa, se ofreció a hablar con mi familia para intentar ayudarnos. En circunstancias normales hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora me preocupaba tanto que perdiéramos todo, que accedí.

Tendría que haber grabado la sorpresa de mi familia cuando entré con el mismísimo Axel Kicillof a la casa, no lo podían creer. Sin entrar mucho en detalles les conté que en realidad había sido él quien me había ayudado, que estaba al tanto del juicio y que conocía a las demás familias. Axel también les explicó rápida pero amablemente la situación en la que estábamos y cómo iba a mover él sus conocidos para ayudarnos, e intercambió números de contacto con nosotros antes de irse, no sin antes saludarnos cálidamente.

Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa, pensando en que ahora tal vez los asuntos legales empezarían a mejorar, y en que, además, eso conllevaba ver más seguido a Axel.

*****


	4. Mala Fama

Por desgracia, lo bueno dura poco. Muy poco, en este caso, pues cuando me desperté al otro día, las cosas estaban peor que antes. No me di cuenta hasta que llegué a la facultad, cuando noté que mis compañeros me miraban raro.

-¡¿Que onda?! ¡Cómo no nos vas a decir nada! -dijo Nico, entre risas, cuando me vio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué? -pregunté, realmente sin entender.

-Ah, sí, seguí boludeándonos nomás, dale -se quejó él.

-En serio, no sé a qué te referís -negué.

Mi amigo se quedó mirándome unos segundos, hasta que resopló, rodando los ojos.

-¡Lo de Kicillof! -susurró, acercándose.  
Mi cara debió haber sido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?! -cuestioné, en pánico, sin darme cuenta de que me estaba delatando.

-¿Cómo que “de donde”? Lo saben todos, salió en todos lados -respondió él, volviendo a reirse.

-Jodeme.

-Posta, te muestro si querés -dijo, asintiendo.

Sacó su celular y, después de escribir un momento, me mostró la pantalla, donde se veía una noticia de “La cuestionable relación de Axel Kicillof con joven estudiante” y “una cita a escondidas entre ambas personas” y, para colmo, fotos de mí subiendo a su auto. Me agarré la cabeza, apoyándome contra la pared.

-La puta madre, la puta madre -negué.

¿Justo esto tenía que pasar? Sí, debería haberlo esperado en algún momento, pero me tomó por sorpresa, y ahora lo arruinaba todo.

-¿Pero qué onda, qué pasó? -preguntó Nico entonces, preocupado al ver mi reacción.

-Nada. Osea, literalmente, no pasó nada -gesticulé con ambas manos.

En otro momento tal vez él hubiera empezado a joder o a hacer chistes, pero se ve que se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba bien. Pude explicarle qué era lo que había pasado realmente desde el “accidente” y el motivo de la visita de Axel, y sabía que él me creería, pero el resto del país no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer. Ahora todos pensaban que yo estaba con Kicillof, buscando fama o lo que fuera, y para colmo, no podría salir a desmentir eso diciendo que él me estaba ayudando con un juicio, eso levantaría más noticias falsas. Por el momento, solamente podía hacer el esfuerzo por ignorar lo que decían de mí, y los problemas recién empezaban.

Obviamente, los Tinchos y sus familias también se enteraron de esto, y comenzaron a hacer lo posible por usarlo en nuestra contra. Era claro que tenían amigos en los medios, por lo que, además de que la causa estaba cada vez más difícil, tenía que soportar cada vez más calumnias e injurias en distintos programas y diarios. Estaban esperando el momento oportuno para jugar esa carta, y yo les dí el motivo justo.

Por suerte, mi familia nunca dudó de mi palabra, eso hubiera sido lo peor. Axel, por su parte, también intentaba seguir ayudando, aunque tratando de que sea de forma discreta. Muchas comunicaciones eran por teléfono o a través de otras personas de confianza que se reunían con nosotros, él muy de vez en cuando venía, sólo cuando no había ninguna otra manera posible. Así pasamos más o menos otros dos meses, intentando evadir las trabas que nos ponían a la causa, intentando continuar con nuestras vidas normales aparte de eso, y esperando que en algún momento los medios se olviden de nosotros, cosa que parecía no pasar nunca. Cada vez tenían alguna noticia nueva, por ahí veían a Kicillof con una persona más o menos parecida a mí y ya difundían las fotos por todos lados, o a veces incluso inventaban situaciones que nunca habían pasado con imágenes trucadas; pero siempre había algo nuevo que hacía que la gente no se olvide.

Por suerte, las cursadas habían terminado, así que no tenía que salir demasiado de mí casa. Nunca había querido fama, o al menos no mucha, pero ahora estaba experimentando la peor parte de ese mundo sin tener ningún beneficio, y estaba odiando cada vez más a los medios de mierda y sus periodistas.

*****


	5. ¿Vos decís?

Un par de días después, me sorprendí cuando llegó Axel a mi casa, en plena tarde, con un intento de solución a los problemas. Mi familia todavía no estaba, pero él decidió esperar y, de paso, explicarme a mí la situación primero.

-Igual el problema son ellos -afirmé, cargando el termo.

-La verdad, yo nunca me imaginé que iba a pasar algo así -negó Kicillof, llevando el mate y la yerba a la mesa.

-Sí, yo tampoco -dije, yendo con el termo-, o sea, no me sorprende, pero no lo ví venir.

Nos sentamos y empecé a preparar el mate, mientras él comenzó a explicar a lo que había venido. Primero me contó un poco de cómo funcionaban las tramoyas mediáticas y las fake news, cómo lograban siempre evadir la ley y, por el contrario, cómo hacer del otro lado para que no queden impunes. Después, relató algunos ejemplos que conocía de situaciones similares o parecidas, para finalmente llegar al punto importante.

-Entonces, esa es la situación en la que estamos -dijo, antes de dar un sorbo al mate. Yo esperé en silencio a que continuara-. Con los medios atrás nuestro, aprovechando para, además, estorbar en el juicio -me devolvió el mate.

-Sí, aprovechando e inventando -agregué mientras cebaba.

-Bueno, estamos logrando demostrar las que son noticias falsas e imágenes adulteradas, así que tenemos pruebas suficientes para denunciar calumnias y todo ese tema -Axel juntó las manos sobre la mesa-. Pero… -agregó, antes de respirar hondo.

Yo empecé a tomar el mate, mirándolo expectante de qué tenía que decir.

-...Hay que hacer lo posible para no seguir dándoles material -prosiguió-, así que, es necesario que me distancie por un tiempo de la escena actual.

Asentí lentamente, con la vista en la mesa, terminando el mate. Eso claramente significaba que ya no iba a ver a Axel tan seguido. No es que lo viera todos los días, pero bueno, al menos sabía que de vez en cuando podía pasar. Hasta ahora, ahora todo iba a volver a ser como era antes.

-Y entiendo que esto pueda ser difícil -él siguió hablando-, pero desde el equipo consideramos que es muy importante que, para que las cosas funcionen, vos también hagas lo mismo.

-¿Lo mismo? -Arqueé una ceja mientras cebaba un mate, con algo de confusión, antes de dárselo.

-Claro, pero de todas formas no sería lógico ni perderte el rastro ni dejarte que vayas por ahí sin nadie -aclaró Kicillof, con el mate en la mano-. Así que, lo más razonable sería que también te alejaras de la situación, pero al mismo lugar donde vaya yo -dijo, para luego tomarse el mate.

Me tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Cuando finalmente caí en cuenta, levanté la mirada hacia él, que justo terminaba de tomar el mate.

-¿O sea que tendríamos que ir… nos? A algún lado, pero, ¿Juntos? -pregunté, todavía sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Sí, mientras acá se encargan de la situación -asintió él.

-Y… Vos, y yo, y… -no sabía bien cómo seguir la pregunta sin que sonara raro.

-Si fuéramos con más gente sería más difícil alejarnos con discreción -resumió Axel, agarrando el mate sobre la mesa con las dos manos, como si él también estuviera un poco nervioso. Me miró y rápidamente agergó- Igual, si eso te molesta o te incomoda de alguna forma, siempre se puede llegar a un arreglo…

-No, no, está bien -lo interrumpí-, me parece bien, y lógico -intenté aparentar calma-. Ahora falta tratar de hacerle entender eso a mi familia -dije, con una leve risa.

Un rato después, cuando ya habían llegado a casa, empezó esa misión. Era importante que estuvieran todos, ya que era algo que obviamente necesitaba la aprobación general para que pudiera salir bien. Al principio se mostraron un poco reacios y desconfiados, pero logramos explicarles lo necesario que era. Al final, terminaron confiando en lo que Kicillof les planteaba, ya que, después de todo, no teníamos muchas más salidas de la situación. Axel también nos explicó que teníamos que empezar con eso cuanto antes, así que logramos coordinar cuándo y cómo salir, antes de que se fuera.

Esa noche mi familia me ayudó a preparar todo lo que pudiera necesitar, que no debía ser mucho pero sí lo suficiente para unos cuantos días, aunque no sabíamos a ciencia cierta qué tanto tiempo me iba a ir, ni a dónde, ni si a un hotel o qué. Eran como unas vacaciones sorpresa. No pude dormir en toda la noche, pues estando finalmente a solas en mi cama me ganaron los nervios y la ansiedad. Estaba por irme de viaje. Quién sabía dónde. Con Axel Kicillof. Y nadie más.

*****


	6. Arrancamos

Al día siguiente, salimos bien temprano. Era importante que los medios no nos vieran, así que pasó a buscarme otra persona, que estaba al tanto de nuestra situación. Saludé a mi familia antes de subir al auto, el cual me llevó hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos ahí, todavía no había amanecido, y Axel estaba esperando en su clío. Yo había llevado conmigo una mochila y un bolso más o menos chico, que cambié rápidamente al otro auto antes de subir. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con la otra persona, Kicillof arrancó y salimos, junto con el sol.

Viajamos la primera media hora en silencio; yo tenía un poco de nervios por la situación, y él parecía bastante concentrado en vigilar que nadie nos hubiera seguido. Finalmente, cuando confirmó que eso no había pasado, se relajó un poco.

-¿Este no es el auto de la campaña? -pregunté entonces, intentando no preocuparlo de nuevo.

-Sí, recorrimos bastante -asintió Axel.

-¿El famoso Kicimovil? -volví a preguntar, entre risas, haciendo que él se tentara también.

-Sí, el famoso Kicimovil -repitió, todavía riéndose.

-Pero… ¿No lo va a reconocer la gente?

-Hay muchos autos parecidos, y además le cambiaron la patente y polarizaron los vidrios -respondió Kicillof, señalando.

Miré el auto con sorpresa, cada vez me asombraba más la cantidad de recursos y contactos que tenía. Nos quedamos en silencio y, después de unos minutos, el no haber dormido durante la noche empezó a pasarme factura. Hice el esfuerzo por no dormirme, pero los párpados me pesaban cada vez más y, finalmente, terminé rindiéndome.  
Me desperté a eso de las diez de la mañana y miré por la ventanilla mientras me desperezaba, estábamos en alguna ruta con campo a los dos lados, muy genérica.

-Buen día -saludó Axel, sin desviar la vista del camino.

-Buen día -respondí-, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

-Por ahora, tenemos que salir de Buenos Aires, y después vemos -él siempre parecía muy tranquilo y confiado de lo que decía.

-Cualquier lugar menos Córdoba -negué, en joda.

-Pfff, obvio que no , ¡Me linchan! -rió Kicillof. Después de unos segundos, agregó- Bueno, si querés desayunar algo, está el equipo de mate ahí atrás del asiento.

-Uh, perdón, yo me dormí y capaz vos querías tomar mate -me di cuenta de repente-, tendría que haber preguntado, ahí preparo…

-No pasa nada, está bien -me interrumpió él, amablemente.

-Pero, no se, es el deber de acompañante… -empecé a decir, intentando no tentarme.

-¿El deber de acompañante? -Axel arqueó una ceja, riéndose.

-Bueno, no importa, ahí preparo -dije, riendo también, mientras agarraba el equipo de mate.  
Un rato después, ya estaba pasándole uno.

-Uh, que rico mate -comentó, cuando me lo devolvió.

-Gracias -susurré.

Ahí ya no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡Que Axel Kicillof te halagara un mate no era cualquier cosa! Seguimos charlando y mateando hasta que se terminó el termo. Pasado el mediodía paramos a comer, aunque la comida ya la teníamos en el auto, realmente Axel se había preparado con todo para esto. Frenamos en una estación de servicio a las afueras de Bahía Blanca para ir al baño, cargar el termo y esas cosas, antes de seguir viaje. Evidentemente estábamos yendo hacia el sur.

Casi dos horas después de haber continuado, festejamos que finalmente habíamos salido de la provincia. Y, otras dos horas y media después de eso, ya era hora de parar por el momento. Kicillof decidió que lo mejor era no adentrarnos mucho en ciudades importantes, por las dudas, así que frenamos en un pueblito entre Choele Choel y General Roca para pasar la noche. Asimismo, cuando llegamos al hotel estuvimos de acuerdo en que era mejor que yo hablara en la recepción, por las dudas de que a él lo reconocieran.  
Conseguí una habitación con dos camas separadas, pero aún así la situación era un poco extraña e incómoda. En realidad me daba un poco de vergüenza también, aunque me sentí un poco mejor al ver que, al parecer, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Finalmente nos acostamos, cada uno en su cama, él un poco antes que yo.

-¿Apago acá o…? -preguntó, una vez que me acosté, pues el interruptor de la luz estaba al lado de su cama.

-Sí, sí, -asentí.

Apagó la luz y yo me acomodé para dormir, pero me sorprendí al escuchar nuevamente su voz.

-Que descanses, _______ -dijo, casi susurrando.

-Igualmente, Axel -respondí, con una sonrisa.

*****


	7. Un nuevo día

Me desperté al otro día, o, mejor dicho, me despertó Axel.

-_______, tenemos que seguir viaje -escuché su voz, siempre amable.

-Sí, ¡Sí, perdón! -Me incorporé rápidamente, refregándome los ojos.

-Despacio, despacio, no hay apuro -hizo señas de que me calmara con las manos-. Es temprano todavía.

-Ah, bueno… -asentí lentamente, antes de desperezarme.

-Voy a ver, eh, si hay desayuno -dijo él entonces, saliendo de la habitación.

Aproveché para cambiarme de ropa, guardar mis cosas, y ponerme presentable en general. Cuando Axel volvió, golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta que yo le abriera, ya con todo listo para salir. Fuimos a desayunar con todas las cosas, aprovechando que todavía era temprano y no había nadie más, para seguir viaje ni bien termináramos.  
Me dio un poco de gracia que Kicillof intentara camuflarse con capucha y anteojos de sol, pero no dije nada. Una vez que terminamos de desayunar y cargar el termo, era momento de seguir viaje antes de que hubiera más movimiento de gente en la zona.

El segundo día de viaje en realidad no duró mucho. Charlando y tomando mates se pasó bastante rápido, y para el mediodía ya habíamos llegado a un primer destino, a unos 300 kilómetros de Bariloche. Por el momento esperaríamos ahí un par de días, y después íbamos a ver si podíamos acercarnos a zonas un poco más turísticas, o mantenernos alejados.

Nos costó un poco encontrar alojamiento, pero finalmente pudimos instalarnos en una cabañita a las afueras del pueblo. Fue un poco extraño al principio, o sea, ya estábamos un poco más en confianza con Axel, era como un buen amigo y nos llevábamos bien, pero aún así es extraño convivir de repente con alguien que conoces hace relativamente poco.

El primer dia, cuando llegamos, después de acomodarnos fuimos a comprar víveres y, cuando volvimos, me dormí profundamente. No es que no hubiera descansado, pero el viaje me había dejado casi sin energías. Cuando desperté a la noche y salí de mi pieza (ya que teníamos habitaciones individuales), me encontré con que Kicillof se estaba bañando, así que prendí la tele mientras me ponía al día con mi familia. Él salió después de un rato, ya vestido, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-Te despertaste -dijo, con una leve sonrisa-, no sabía si llamarte o no.

-Si, ya para mañana se me acomoda el ciclo de sueño -reí, dejando el celular.

Sin querer, levanté la vista y me colgué mirándolo, pues nunca lo había visto con el pelo mojado y así despeinado (lógicamente), y…

-Bueno, ¿Qué querés comer? -preguntó, saliendo a colgar la toalla.

Tuve que contenerme para no responder algo fuera de lugar, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

-Ehh, no se, me da lo mismo -respondí, cuando él volvió a entrar.

Axel cocinó ese día, y los días siguientes nos turnamos en las tareas y los quehaceres, aunque él era bastante insistente en querer ayudar siempre.

Los primeros días nos quedamos en la cabaña, saliendo solamente para hacer compras ocasionales, ya que nos preocupaba el hecho de que pudieran vernos y enterarse los medios. Sin embargo, de a poco fuimos ganando confianza, tanto entre nosotros como con la situación. Nos acostumbramos a la convivencia y estábamos cada vez con más comodidad y cercanía; pero después de varios días ya era difícil no aburrirnos en el encierro, sabiendo que afuera había paisajes y cosas por ver. Además, Kicillof se comunicaba y estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en Buenos Aires, y no parecía que hubiera peligro de que nos vieran, pues aparentemente nadie sabía donde estábamos, y ningún medio se lo preguntaba tampoco.

Así es que, de a poco, empezamos a recorrer la zona. Aprovechamos también el hecho de que estábamos en un pueblo no muy turístico pero más o menos cerca de una ciudad turística, por lo que la gente seguramente preferiría ir directo a Bariloche y no quedarse acá. Un día salimos a recorrer un poco en el auto, aprovechando para hacer algunas compras también. Al otro día también salimos a recorrer otra zona en el auto, y nos quedamos tomando mates en un parquesito agradable. Otro día ya salimos específicamente de forma turística, pensando en pasar el día recorriendo la zona, y volvimos tarde a la cabaña. Era como si, implícitamente, de a poco íbamos probando qué tanto podíamos salir sin correr riesgos, y hasta ahora venía saliendonos bien.

Después de una semana, decidimos que, por las dudas, sería mejor irnos de ese pueblo e instalarnos en algún otro, ya que habíamos estado tentando demasiado a la suerte, así que guardamos todo y, después de desayunar, salimos nuevamente en viaje.

*****


	8. Parque Nacional Axel Kicillof

Seguimos yendo todavía más hacia el sur, hasta que, después de más o menos seis horas, nos pareció que ya era suficiente por el momento, así que buscamos un nuevo lugar para instalarnos. Nuevamente paramos en un pueblo no muy turístico, cerca de El Bolsón, entre montañas. Por suerte, en esa zona casi cualquier caserío tiene alquileres temporarios, así que no nos fue muy difícil encontrar otra casita a las afueras.

Llegamos a eso de las 3 de la tarde, y ya habíamos comido en el auto, así que después de ordenar un poco nuestras cosas, me senté en el sillón a ver tele mientras Axel se preparaba un té. Aproveche para hablar con mí familia, y me ganó un poco la nostalgia al acordarme de mí mascota, ya empezaba a extrañar. Pedí que me mandaran fotos y me dijeran cómo estaba.

-¿Es tuyo? -preguntó entonces Kicillof, sentándose al lado mío, ya que me había visto mirando una foto del animalito.

-Sí, justo estaba viendo cómo estaba… -respondí, mostrándole el celular.

-Te entiendo -dió un sorbo de su té antes de seguir-, yo también dejé allá a mis gatitos.

-Ay, ¡Los gatitos! -exclamé, con ternura.

-Sí, te enteraste veo, todo el mundo se enteró -rió. Acto seguido, dejó su té en una mesita cercana y sacó su celular- Mirá, estos son.

Empezó a mostrarme fotos de sus gatitos, y me sorprendió ver que tenía tantas. O sea, yo le sacaba muchas fotos a mí mascota, pero no pensé que una persona como él hiciera lo mismo.

-Si subís estas fotos, te llenas de seguidores -bromeé.

-Es una muy buena campaña -él también rió, antes de seguir tomando su té.

Recién entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos (literalmente), él se había acercado con el celular y yo me había acercado a mirar, y ahora estaba prácticamente recostándome sobre su costado. Axel no parecía molestarse con esto, de hecho se veía tan tranquilo como siempre; y a mí tampoco me molestaba, no se sentía extraño ni incómodo, simplemente se sentía bien, así que me quedé. Después de un rato, él terminó el té pero no se levantó a dejar la taza, como si tampoco él quisiera perturbar el momento.

Más a la noche nos pusimos a buscar lugares que visitar por la zona, e incluso Kicillof sugirió ir a pasar alguno de los días a un lago que quedaba relativamente lejos, por lo menos a una hora de viaje. No parecía preocuparle mucho el problema que nos había forzado a viajar en primer lugar, y de hecho a mí tampoco. Esto eran como unas vacaciones improvisadas, y con él era todavía mejor.

Decidimos dejar ese lago para más adelante, y empezar visitando las zonas cercanas. Los días se nos pasaban tranquilamente. A veces salíamos a recorrer lugares mañana y tarde; otras veces salíamos solo a la tarde o solo a la mañana; en ocasiones nos quedábamos simplemente en la casa charlando, tomando mates y viendo fotos de gatitos; e incluso una o dos veces salimos a comer a algunos lugares, cuidando de que no lo reconocieran a él.

A su vez, la confianza crecía y cada vez eran más frecuentes las situaciones de, por ejemplo, sentarnos juntos a ver televisión o tomar mates.

Después de haber estado cinco días con esta especie de rutina, ya nos estábamos quedando sin puntos que visitar en la zona, así que no nos quedaba más que ir al lago. Tomamos algunas precauciones, pues sabíamos que allá seguramente habría más caudal de gente que en las zonas que habíamos visitado antes, y había más riesgo de que nos vieran, aunque eso no nos disuadió de ir de todos modos. Salimos temprano después del desayuno, preparados para pasar el día en el parque nacional, sabiendo que nos tomaría horas ver el lugar. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que, al menos yo, no había pensado en que había que pagar entrada; aunque Axel siempre estaba en todo y había tenido en cuenta ese gasto. Pasamos el resto de la mañana caminando tranquilamente por el parque, y al mediodía hicimos un alto a la orilla del lago para comer y tomar mates.

Nos habíamos sentado y yo estaba cenando mate, cuando me pareció ver movimiento en la misma orilla, a varios metros. Kicillof también lo notó, y me miró preocupado. Durante la mañana había estado usando anteojos de sol, gorra y una bufanda para intentar "camuflarse", pero ahora se había sacado todo eso para comer, y era reconocible nuevamente. En estado de alerta, seguimos mirando la costa un momento hasta notar que, efectivamente, había una persona caminando. Ante la duda, comenzamos a juntar nuestras cosas rápidamente; no sabíamos qué intenciones tenía esa persona, pero no podíamos permitirnos dudar.

Ni siquiera nos detuvimos a mirar una vez más, levantamos campamento y empezamos a caminar, con la determinación de alejarnos de la zona. Sin embargo, apenas habíamos hecho un par de metros cuando nos frenamos en seco. Había alguien justo en frente nuestro.

*****

** ATENCIÓN LEAN LAS NOTAS DE ACÁ ABAJO POR FAVOR ES HIPER IMPORTANTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo tiene dos variantes, o sea, pueden elegir entre 2 caminos posibles.  
Si eligen la variante LEGAL Y BONITA pasen al siguiente capítulo (9) sin más.  
Si eligen la variante CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES salteen el siguiente capítulo y pasen directamente al 10.


	9. Variante LEGAL Y BONITA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la variante LEGAL Y BONITA. Si te confundiste y querés leer la variante CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES, pasá al siguiente capítulo.

Solo a unos cuantos pasos vimos a un par de guardaparques que, por suerte, no estaban mirando en nuestra dirección. Instantáneamente nos dimos vuelta y empezamos a caminar en otra dirección, dándoles la espalda, aunque obviamente ellos nos escucharon.

-Hola, buenas tardes -saludó uno, haciendo que nos detuvieramos, aunque no nos volvimos a mirarlo-. ¿Podemos hacerles un par de preguntas?

No respondimos, y tampoco nos movimos, dudando. ¿Nos habrían visto? ¿Sabían que éramos nosotros? Al parecer tardamos demasiado, pues volvieron a insistir.

-Es solo un segundito -agregó el hombre.

Escuché que empezaban a acercarse.

-Señor, ¿Puede darse vuelta por favor? -preguntó el otro guardia.

Lentamente levanté la vista hacia a Axel, encontrándome con su mirada igual de preocupada que la mía. Al instante me di cuenta de que estábamos pensando lo mismo.

-Disculpe, amablemente le pedí… -el primer guardaparque volvió a insistir, cada vez más cerca nuestro.

Miré a mi compañero, y casi imperceptiblemente asentimos. Entonces, instantáneamente empezamos a correr en la misma dirección, intentando huir. Noté que los guardias, desconcertados, tardaron un momento en empezar a seguirnos, pero ahora corrían detrás nuestro. Ya nos habíamos salido del sendero demarcado, obviamente, y el bosque empezaba a ser más denso. Varios segundos después, miré por encima del hombro y ya no vi a los guardaparques siguiéndonos, pero de cualquier manera no podíamos bajar la guardia, así que seguimos corriendo, un poco más lento, con la intención de alejarnos de ahí lo más posible.

-Seguro nos vieron y, en vez de publicarlo en todos lados, se lo mantuvieron guardado entre ellos para venir a buscarnos -dijo Kicillof, un par de minutos después, cuando finalmente aminoramos el paso y empezamos a caminar, aunque siempre en estado de alerta.

-Incluso pueden habernos estado siguiendo desde hace quién sabe cuánto -comenté, intentando recobrar la respiración normal.

-Sí, puede ser… Ahora tenemos que ver de volver al auto -propuso él-. Bueno, eso suponiendo que no nos estén esperando ya ahí.

-Eso, suponiendo que… Podamos volver por donde vinimos -dije yo entonces, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Él también levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que no teníamos idea de dónde estábamos, aminorando la marcha hasta finalmente detenerse. Entonces, en ese momento, empezó a ganarme el pánico: nos habían encontrado, nos estaban persiguiendo seguramente, no sabíamos cómo volver al auto y, además, estábamos perdidos. Lo peor había sido ver que Axel reaccionara así. Siempre se veía tan confiado que transmitía seguridad, pero ahora hasta él estaba genuinamente perdido, ya no había chance. Él, obviamente, se dio cuenta de que mis manos empezaban a temblar y me costaba respirar bien, por lo que rápidamente recobró su compostura cuando vio que yo me apoyaba en un árbol.

-Ey, _______, no pasa nada,¡No te preocupes, no es para tanto! -intentó darme ánimos, agarrándome de los hombros-. Vamos a llegar al auto y nos vamos a ir, ¿Sí? Ahora seguro encontramos un camino, esto está lleno de caminos por todos lados, lo hacen pensando en los turistas que se pierden.

Intenté recobrar la calma, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar hondo.

-Esto es solo un contratiempo -prosiguió Kicillof. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió-. No te preocupes, seguro ahora en un rato llegamos. Dale, ¿Confiás en mí?

Parecía increíble, pero había logrado calmarme, era esa sensación de seguridad que emanaba otra vez. Asentí, ya respirando normalmente y pudiendo mantenerme en pie.

-Entonces vamos -se alejó un paso y extendió su mano hacia mí.

Lo agarré de la mano y empezamos a caminar; podía sentir su agarre firme, dándome confianza de que seguro el sendero estaba a pocos pasos de distancia. Efectivamente, no pasó mucho hasta que vimos el camino demarcado a unos metros. Antes de volver, Axel precavidamente se puso nuevamente su “camuflaje”, con la esperanza de poder caminar un poco más tranquilo. Recorrimos el camino un rato, sin levantar sospechas en los turistas que nos cruzábamos, hasta que pudimos deducir cuál era el que llevaba de vuelta al estacionamiento. Pudimos salir del parque sin problemas con los guardias, y vimos que el auto no estaba siendo vigilado. Todo parecía que iba a la perfección, hasta que llegamos.

-No, tiene que ser un chiste -dijo él para sí mismo, palpándose los bolsillos.

Empezó a buscar, revisando todos sus bolsillos, su mochila, y hasta la bufanda que tenía puesta. Después de unos segundos, yo también empecé a revisar todo, negando lo que era obvio.

-No está la llave del auto -dijo Kicillof entonces, mirándome resignado-. La tenía en el bolsillo de esta campera, que me saqué después, y seguro cuando corríamos… -negó, pasándose una mano por la cara, con frustración.

Sin embargo, era evidente que él estaba determinado a no dejarse ganar por la situación. Un par de minutos después, estábamos yéndonos en una moto de alguien que, dijimos, después recompensaríamos.

-Estos K que se roban todo -comentó, después de un rato de camino, intentando alivianar la situación.

Me reí, en parte por el chiste y, por otro lado, porque me dió un poco de gracia que siguiera intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, evidentemente no estaba todo bien, por más que Axel hiciera parecer que sí. Cuando estábamos pasando por un puente, vimos que de la mano de enfrente se acercaba un patrullero. Antes tal vez nos hubiera preocupado el tema de los medios, pero ahora estábamos yendo en una moto robada, así que era un poco más grave el asunto. Frenamos a un costado, escondiendo la moto entre el follaje, y corrimos abajo del puente, rogando que la policía no hubiera visto esa maniobra sospechosa.

Tuvimos que quedarnos con cuidado en una de las bases del puente, ya que abajo había un río bastante hondo. Un rato después, el patrullero pasó como si nada, así que procedimos a salir y seguir nuestro camino. Yo iba por delante, así que no pude hacer nada más que escuchar cómo algo detrás de mí se resbalaba y, con horror, ver como Kicillof caía al agua helada.

*****

**ATENCIÓN LEAN LAS NOTAS DE ACÁ ABAJO ↓↓↓**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo (10) es la variante CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES de este mismo capítulo. Si no querés leerlo para no perder la inmersión de la historia, saltealo y pasá directamente al capítulo 11.


	10. Variante CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la variante CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES. Si te confundiste y querés leer la variante LEGAL Y BONITA, volvé al capítulo anterior.

Nos quedamos inmóviles un momento, por la sorpresa del encuentro.

-Eso es… -empecé a decir, susurrando.

-...Un huemul -completó Axel, tan asombrado como yo.

Empecé a moverme lentamente para sacar mi celular. Apenas pude sacarle dos fotos antes de que el cérvido saliera huyendo.

-¿No estaban casi extintos? -pregunté entonces.

-Debe ser uno de los pocos que queda, y esta es un área protegida -respondió mi compañero-, y nosotros tuvimos la suerte de verlo -agregó sonriendo.

-Y de sacarle fotos -festejé, sonriendo también-. Fue una buena excursión.

-Sí, la pasamos muy bien, pero creo que deberíamos empezar a volver -sugirió Kicillof entonces-. Digo, esto de recién nos hizo acordar que no deberíamos andar por ahí como si nada.

-Tenés razón -asentí, guardando el celular-, nos confiamos mucho, volvamos por las dudas.

Volvimos al auto, habiendo cargado el termo antes, para ir tomando en el viaje de vuelta hasta la casa. Subimos y yo empecé a preparar el mate, mientras Axel buscaba los papeles de las entradas y el ticket del estacionamiento. Ya teníamos el auto en marcha, cuando se me dio por mirar hacia el costado y vi, caminando muy tranquilamente, a una reconocida figura.

-Ey, ey ¡Axel mirá! -lo llamé, señalando hacia el exterior.

-¿Ese es Mascherano? -preguntó él, incrédulo.

-¡Sí! -exclamé, bajándome del auto-. ¡Masche! ¡Mascherano!

El hombre pelado miró, y podría jurar que lo ví casi gruñendo, hasta que notó quién lo llamaba, y cambió su expresión a una un poco más amigable.

-Hola -saludó con la cabeza.

-Javier Mascherano, ¡Guau! ¡Qué loco cruzarte acá! -sonreí- ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto?

-Ehh… -el futbolista dudó un momento.

Saqué el celular y le mostré la pantalla, donde ya estaba la cámara para selfies. Recién entonces Mascherano accedió, aunque no muy convencido. Saqué la foto y me volví a mirar a Axel.

-¿Viste? ¡Es Mascherano! -sonreí con emoción.

El pelado entonces miró a quién le hablaba yo, y nuevamente volvió a ponerse serio. Me preocupé un poco, así que empecé a alejarme.

-Yo se quién sos -dijo Mascherano, seriamente, con la vista fija en el otro hombre, empezando a acercarse lentamente.

Miré a Kicillof, y de vuelta al futbolista, mientras empezábamos a acercarnos al auto, por precaución.

-Mi compa Carlos me contó de vos, de ustedes… -siguió hablando Javier, como si estuviera poseído.

-¿Sabés manejar? -me preguntó Axel entonces, susurrando entre dientes. Cuando asentí, prosiguió-. Subí al auto, al volante.

Empecé a moverme un poco más rápido hacia la puerta del conductor del auto, aunque no demasiado para no alterar a Masche, que ahora parecía más bien una persona peligrosa.

-Dijo que ustedes son el mal del país -sentenció el pelado, acercándose más-. ¡Y yo le creo!

-¡Arrancá! -gritó el castaño, repentinamente subiéndose al auto, justo antes de que Mascherano tirara una piña.

Salí andando lo más rápido que podía, dejando atrás los gritos furiosos del futbolista que, aparentemente, no estaba bien de la cabeza. Un momento después, cuando hubo pasado la adrenalina del momento, empecé a reirme sin saber bien por qué, y Kicillof se contagió la risa unos segundos después.

-Solo a nosotros nos pasan estas cosas -bromeó, cebando un mate.

Empezamos a hablar y tomar mates tranquilamente. Varios minutos después, yo estaba manejando pensando en que podría haberle dicho antes a Axel que sabía manejar, para hacerle un poco más liviano el viaje en sí, cuando un ruido sordo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré por el retrovisor para ver, con sorpresa, que atrás nuestro venía el mismísimo Javier Mascherano en un auto, con un arma, e intentando disparar hacia el nuestro.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?! -exclamé. Sin embargo, para desconcertarme más aún, Kicillof suspiró, como si nada, y empezó a buscar algo debajo del asiento-. ¿Qué…? -empecé a preguntar.

-No creí llegar a esto -negó él, sacando también un arma y cargándola.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, empezó a devolver los disparos. Por un momento me distraje pensando en que de repente estaba en una persecución y tiroteo con un reconocido jugador de fútbol, pero un disparo que casi nos alcanza me recordó que no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas, así que aceleré.

Me pareció ver que el Mascherano empezaba a alcanzarnos, intentando colocarse a la par nuestra. Iba manejando lo más rápido que podía, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más el Kicimovil soportaría esta velocidad. Desvié mi vista de la ruta un segundo hacia el asiento del acompañante, justo en el momento perfecto: Axel, muy serio, daba un disparo certero a la rueda del otro auto y, acto seguido, terminaba de tomar el mate que tenía en la otra mano. Por suerte, eso solamente hizo que el auto del futbolista se desviara del asfalto y terminara por detenerse a un costado, siéndole imposible seguirnos pero sin víctimas fatales.

Volví a mirar a Kicillof, quien estaba concentrado vigilando por los espejos que no nos siguiera nadie. Justo en ese momento se volvió a mirarme y sonrió, y cualquier duda que yo hubiera podido tener sobre él, se disipó en ese instante. Era simplemente perfecto, en todo sentido, y cuanto más lo conocía, más me cautivaba.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora vamos a tener que dejar el auto, tiene… Evidencias, de lo que pasó recién -dijo entonces, guardando el arma.

-Sí, creo que si -la verdad yo no sabía mucho cómo manejar esta clase de situaciones, pero lo que él decía tenía lógica.

Escondidos el auto a un costado de la ruta, estando más o menos cerca de un poblado para no tener que caminar tanto. Lo más racional hubiera sido destruirlo supongo, pero Axel le tenía un poco de afecto. Empezamos a caminar por la banquina, pero con el peso de las mochilas el trayecto no se nos hizo nada liviano.

Llegando a un puente, vimos que se acercaba un patrullero a lo lejos, que seguramente se había enterado de los disparos y la persecución. Aunque la policía no supiera que habíamos sido parte de eso, no queríamos arriesgarnos, así que antes de que nos vieran corrimos a escondernos debajo del puente.

Tuvimos que quedarnos con cuidado en una de las bases del mismo, ya que abajo había un río bastante hondo. Un rato después, el patrullero pasó como si nada, así que procedimos a salir y seguir nuestro camino. Yo iba por delante, así que no pude hacer nada más que escuchar cómo algo detrás de mí se resbalaba y, con horror, ver como Kicillof caía al agua helada.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa fue la variante, ahora la historia continúa linealmente como siempre.


	11. Frío

-¡Axel! -grité, con desesperación, estirando la mano.

Intenté alcanzarlo, pero apenas logré rozar su brazo y, de hecho, al hacerlo perdí el equilibrio y casi me caigo yo también, escuchando como él impactaba con el agua. Con cuidado, bajé lo más rápido que pude hasta la orilla del río. Tiré mi mochila al suelo y ya estaba sacándome la campera, cuando ví que el castaño salía del agua y empezaba a nadar hacia donde estaba yo. Bueno, al menos no se había ahogado y sabía nadar. A los pocos segundos Kicillof ya estaba de pie en la costa, chorreando agua helada. Me metí unos pasos en el río para agarrarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a salir.

-¡Axel! ¡¿Cómo estás, estás bien?! ¡¿Te golpeaste algo?! -pregunté, mirándolo en busca de alguna herida notoria.

-No… Es… Estoy bien… -respondió él, respirando agitado.

-¿Seguro? -Seguí analizándolo unos segundos más- La concha de la lora, ¡Estás helado! ¿Querés que, ehh, secarte al sol? -no sabía bien qué hacer ante tal situación. El hombre negó con la cabeza, todavía respirando agitado, por lo que insistí- Sí, te va a hacer mal, nos quedamos acá un rato, y el sol…

-Es arriesgado -interrumpió él, habiendo recobrado un poco el aire-. Hay que… Seguir camino, hasta el pueblo.

-Pero estás empapado, te va a hacer mierda -exclamé, tanteándole los brazos.

-Está cerca, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor… Sí, hay que seguir… -asintió él entonces, empezando a caminar.

Rápidamente agarré mi mochila y seguimos camino a pie hasta el próximo poblado, que quedaba a casi 10 kilómetros.

Estuvimos caminando poco más de dos horas. Cada tanto frenábamos unos minutos a descansar, aunque yo no quería estar mucho tiempo sin avanzar, ya que caminar era lo que hacía que Kicillof mantuviera un poco de calor corporal; y tampoco estaba bueno que nos agarrara la noche en la ruta. Por suerte, llegamos al poblado a la tarde, todavía con sol, pero el frío del ambiente, el viento, y el hecho de que el camino estuviera en su mayoría a la sombra no ayudaron nada a Axel, quien había empezado a temblar esporádicamente, aunque cada vez más seguido.

Recorrimos algunos alojamientos hasta que pudimos conseguir una habitación en un hotel. En realidad él se quedó afuera mientras yo entraba a hablar, ya que empapado como estaba podía llamar más la atención.

-Date una ducha de agua caliente, y secamos tu ropa en la estufa -propuse, una vez que entramos a la habitación.

Kicillof asintió sin decir nada, entrando al baño. Después de pensarlo un momento, yo decidí salir a conseguir ropa, ya que la que él tenía iba a tardar bastante en secarse, y de paso buscaría comida también. Cuando volví, el hombre ya había terminado de bañarse, y estaba en la cama envuelto en frazadas, dormitando. Me acerqué casi corriendo después de cerrar la puerta.

-Ey, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor? -sin dudarlo, puse una mano en su frente.

Él asintió, desperezándose.

-Te traje ropa seca y comida caliente, tenés que comer y abrigarte -le dí la ropa que había traído-, te dejo cambiarte tranquilo -agregué, entrando al baño.

Esperé unos minutos y pregunté si ya estaba antes de salir. Cuando volví a la habitación Axel ya estaba vestido y nuevamente envuelto en frazadas, no mucho más despierto. Recién entonces noté que, en el apuro, había olvidado aclarar que quería dos camas separadas, por lo que la habitación sólo tenía una cama grande y un sillón a un costado. “Bueno”, pensé, “después arreglamos esto”; por el momento lo importante era que él se recuperara, y yo podía dormir en el sillón mientras tanto.

-¿Te sentís mejor? -pregunté, sentándome al lado de Kicillof con la bolsa de comida que había pedido para llevar.

Él asintió, y comimos ahí mismo mirando la tele. Me preocupó un poco que siguiera en ese estado de somnolencia, aunque ya se había sacado lo frío, tenía ropa seca y comida caliente en el estómago; en teoría tenía que recuperarse. Dejé a un costado las cosas de la comida y lo ayudé a acomodarse para dormir, antes de ir al baño a cambiarme para dormir yo también.

Cuando salí, Axel ya estaba durmiendo. Me acerqué a medirle la temperatura una última vez antes de acostarme, y me inquietó notar que estaba un poco más frío de lo que debería. Ante la duda de que pudiera empeorar, sólo se me ocurría una cosa más por hacer. Él necesitaba más calor, así que abrí las frazadas y me acosté al lado suyo. Estaba dándome la espalda, y dudé un momento antes de acercarme y, cuidadosamente, abrazarlo.

*****


	12. Calmate

Me desperté a la madrugada, con la claridad apenas asomando por la ventana. Evidentemente todavía faltaba un rato largo para la hora habitual en la que nos levantábamos. Noté que Kicillof ahora estaba de frente a mí y, de hecho, su brazo estaba sobre mi estómago. Pude sentir que su temperatura corporal se había normalizado, así que decidí levantarme e ir a acostarme al sillón antes de que él se despierte. Con suerte, ni se había enterado que dormí al lado suyo y yo no iba a tener que andar dando explicaciones.

Intenté deslizarme con cuidado, dándole la espalda para levantarme, siempre con movimientos lentos para no despertarlo. Sentí de pronto que su brazo se cerraba a mi alrededor. Pensé que solamente sería un reflejo, así que volví a intentar incorporarme.

-Es temprano para levantarse -escuché decir a Axel, con voz de recién despertado.

Me volví a mirarlo, sintiendo como la vergüenza me empezaba a ganar.

-¿No te querés quedar un rato más? -dijo entonces, con una leve sonrisa.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Él estaba despierto, sabía que yo estaba ahí, y ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me quede? Asentí lentamente después de unos segundos, y volví a acostarme como estaba, dándole la espalda. Sentí su cálido abrazo rodeándome y su tranquila respiración, y volví a dormirme con una sonrisa.

Volví a despertarme varias horas más tarde. Al principio pensé que Kicillof había salido, pero me sorprendí al girar y ver que estaba ahí sentado en la cama, al lado mío, viendo televisión.

-Buen día -sonrió.

-Buen día -respondí, desperezándome.

Él siempre actuaba tan normal, y yo apenas podía mirarlo de frente. Me levanté y fui al baño, en parte a ponerme en condiciones, y en parte para intentar calmarme y actuar natural yo también.

-Te estaba esperando para desayunar -dijo Kicillof, cuando salí, levantando una bolsa de un lugar para llevar.

La yuta madre, había logrado controlarme y ahora él hacía que me volvieran a ganar los nervios. Me senté yo también en la cama, y empezamos con el desayuno, que de hecho era café con medialunas, y no mate como siempre. Charlamos poco, sobre las cosas que pasaban en la tele, como queriendo no tocar el tema del día anterior, hasta que ya no pudimos evitarlo más.

-Gracias por… Haberte preocupado -murmuró él, una vez que terminamos de desayunar-. Y por haberme cuidado…

-No, boludo, es lo menos que podía hacer -reí levemente para disimular mi incomodidad- Que, ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar ahí tirado?

-No, bueno -él también dejó escapar una leve risa-, pero qué se yo, no tenías por qué tampoco.

-Y, en parte sí, o sea, siento que esto fue mi culpa -confesé, mirando el suelo-, por haber insistido en salir a recorrer…

-Pero yo acepté, inclusive fui yo el que propuso ir a ese parque ayer -retrucó Axel.

-Bueno, sí, pero si yo no hubiera… -empecé a insistir.

-Dejémoslo en un empate -rió él, a lo que yo también sonreí y suspiré.

-Está bien -accedí. Después de unos segundos mirándolo, pregunté con cautela- Y… ¿Ahora qué…?

-¿“Ahora qué” con… qué? -él también habló lentamente, como queriendo cuidar sus palabras, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Y… Con… La situación… -respondí, perdiéndome en su mirada, señalando vagamente a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, de repente me cayó la ficha de la realidad-. ¡Todas nuestras cosas quedaron en el otro lugar! ¡Y no tenemos cómo volver! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-Ya vamos a pensar en algo, no te preocupes -dijo Kicillof, haciendo gesto de calma con las manos.

Por una fracción de segundo, habría jurado que lo ví poner cara de decepción antes de volver a su expresión habitual.

*****


	13. Calmame ;)

Pasé casi todo el día con estrés y preocupación, me era muy difícil calmarme sabiendo que había perdido mis cosas y sin tener la certeza de que las iba a poder recuperar. Lo que me importaba no era tanto el valor económico, sino el valor sentimental que tenían algunas de las cosas que había tenido que dejar; y la duda de si podría tenerlas de vuelta o si tendría que reemplazarlas. Además, necesitaba ropa, ya que cuando había salido la tarde anterior me había concentrado en Axel y su recuperación, que era lo más urgente.

Poco después del desayuno nos dimos cuenta, sumado a todo lo anterior, que su teléfono se había empapado (lógicamente), así que lo dejamos secando apagado para ver si al menos eso se podría recuperar.

Nos habíamos levantado relativamente tarde, así que compramos algo rápido y almorzamos también en la misma habitación. Después del mediodía fuimos a comprar cosas necesarias para reponer algo de lo que habíamos tenido que dejar, lo cual tampoco mejoraba mi estado de ánimo, pues me daba la sensación de que lo estábamos aceptando como si nada. Volvimos y yo fui a bañarme, a ver si eso me despejaba un poco la mente, sin éxito.

Me sorprendí cuando salí y vi que Kicillof estaba esperándome.

-¿...Qué pasa? -pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

-Tenés mucha tensión, se nota -respondió él.

No pude evitar darle una mirada asesina ante ese comentario, pero después de algunos segundos terminó dándome gracia.

-Entiendo que todo esto pueda preocuparte, en serio -se acercó, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros-, pero tenés que bajar un cambio.

-¿Cómo voy a bajar un cambio? -levanté los brazos- Venía relajando y tomándome todo en joda, como si fueran vacaciones, ¡Y mirá lo que pasó!

-Mañana me voy a poner en contacto con Buenos Aires y voy a ver qué se sabe, y cómo hacer para conseguir otro vehículo e ir a buscar las cosas -explicó él entonces, intentando calmarme nuevamente-. Mañana vamos a arreglar todo esto, pero hasta entonces no tiene sentido preocuparse de más.

Miré el suelo un momento, dudando de si realmente podría solucionar todo, pero finalmente decidí creerle. Volví a mirarlo, respiré hondo, y asentí.

-Aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo en tomar esto como unas vacaciones? Si tenemos que estar acá, al menos podemos buscarle algo positivo -agregó, sonriendo. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, continuó-. Por eso vamos a ir a tomar algo. Sí, ahora, necesitamos despejarnos un poco, y además ya te dije, hasta mañana no podemos hacer nada.

Cuanto más lo conocía, más me sorprendía. No lo tenía tan así, pero tampoco era que me molestara ese lado suyo. Volví al baño a cambiarme, y al rato ya estábamos caminando por el pequeño centro del pueblo, buscando algún lugar al que ir. Finalmente entramos a una cervecería ambientada con madera y cuernos de ciervo y esas cosas, intentando parecer europea. Al principio todavía me costaba un poco relajarme, pero bueno, hacía bastante que no tomaba una buena birra, y no podía decirle que no a unos tragos con Axel. Sin darnos cuenta, se nos pasaron varias horas charlando de boludeces y de nuestras vidas, riendo de cosas cada vez más sin sentido, y tomando una pinta tras otra.

Volvimos al hotel a eso de las 2 de la mañana, estando todavía un poco alegres. Ni bien llegamos, yo fui al baño, y cuando salí me encontré con Kicillof mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? -me acerqué a preguntarle.

Él, al verme, pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-De todas las personas, menos mal que me tocó esto con vos -dijo, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Yo empecé a reírme, pero él continuó-. Me podrías haber dejado que me muera, pero no…

-Ay, ¿Otra vez con eso? -hablé entre risas- Ya te dije que no, ¿Cómo te voy a dejar tirado que te mueras? ¡Si vos…! -logré contenerme a tiempo antes de decirle “estás re bueno”. No quería asustarlo y, además, esa no era razón suficiente como para no dejar a alguien morirse, así que intenté remarla-. Vos… Eh… Yo nunca haría algo así…

Empezamos a reírnos, y repentinamente me abrazó. Susurró un “gracias igual” a mi oído, a lo que yo le respondí “de nada” y, sin saber bien qué hacer, empecé a acariciarle el pelo.

-Soy un pelotudo -dijo él de la nada, sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Por? -pregunté, con genuina sorpresa.

Se alejó apenas un poco para mirarme de frente, aunque mis manos todavía seguían en su cuello.

-Le terminé dando la razón a los medios -respondió, mirándome fijamente con media sonrisa.

Tenía dudas con respecto a qué se refería, pero todas se aclararon cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos. La sorpresa me duró apenas unos segundos, pues casi al instante yo ya estaba devolviéndole el beso, algo que había tenido ganas de hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo. Habría pensado que estaba soñando si no hubiese sido porque sentía la calidez de sus manos en mi espalda, mis dedos enredándose en su pelo y un leve gustito a birra que le daba el toque final.

*****


	14. Lo bueno dura poco

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, había perdido la noción del tiempo y casi todo mi ser se concentraba en disfrutar del momento. Era casi irreal, pero alguien tenía que hacernos volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

-Axel… Pará… -susurré entre besos, para luego alejarme unos centímetros.

Él se quedó un momento inmóvil, antes de poner cara de pánico.

-Perdón, ¡En serio, mil perdones! No quise incomodarte, ¡Y pensé que…! ¡Perdoname! -empezó a disculparse, un poco exageradamente desde mi punto de vista, pasándose las manos por la cara.

-No, no, ey, no es eso -negué rápidamente, y le agarré las muñecas intentando calmarlo.

-No tendría que haber hecho eso, tendría que haber preguntado, ¡En serio, perdón…! -Kicillof seguía concentrado sentirse culpable.

-Pará, escuchame un cachito, sí te dí mi consentimiento -con eso logré que se calmara un poco-, o al menos te lo doy ahora, y… Sí, me gustó -me dió un poco de vergüenza admitirlo tan de frente, pero continué-, es sólo que no se puede…

-Sí, entiendo lo que querés decir… -él suspiró, y se sentó en la cama- Y tenés razón. Tendría que haberlo pensado…

-Ay, ¡No empecemos de vuelta con eso de las culpas! -dije, medio en joda, medio en serio, sentándome al lado.

Axel rió levemente, y nos quedamos en silencio, al borde de la cama.

-Deberíamos dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo -comentó, finalmente, levantándose.

Esa noche dormimos cada quien en su extremo de la cama, lo más al borde posible, pues yo no quería que se sintiera presionado, y creo que él pensaba lo mismo. Desperté al día siguiente viendo que el castaño ya se había levantado, pero no lo ví en ninguna parte de la habitación. Justo cuando estaba empezando a preocuparme, entró con unas bolsas.

-Ah, te despertaste justo para el desayuno -bromeó, dejando las bolsas a un costado.

Yo sonreí para luego levantarme e ir al baño. Cuando salí, después de cambiarme, Kicillof ya estaba tomando un café sentado en la cama, y colocándole la batería a su celular. Me senté en mi lado y tomé el café que él me alcanzó, volviendo a quedar en silencio. Siempre lograba verse natural, pero ahora se notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente, y ni siquiera él había podido zafarla y disimular. La yuta madre, la noche anterior tendría que haber supuesto que esto podía pasar; aunque, por otra parte, pensaba en que todo sería mucho más incómodo si las cosas hubieran avanzado a otro nivel.

-Bueno, a ver si anda… -dijo Axel, cuando terminó su café y de ensamblar su teléfono.

Esperamos expectantes mientras él presionaba el botón de encendido, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se iluminó la pantalla. Aparentemente, el aparato no había sufrido daños y se había secado, por lo que andaba bien. Sin embargo, lo bueno duró poco, pues unos segundos después de que el celular se prendiera, empezaron a entrar un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Miré con desconcierto, mientras el hombre empezaba a revisarlos. Cuantos más mensajes veía, él más dejaba ver su preocupación; hasta que se puso de pie y fue al baño, llamando a alguien.

No logré distinguir exactamente qué era lo que hablaba ni con quién, pero parecía ser algo importante a juzgar por su tono de voz y el modo en el que, por momentos, aceleraba la velocidad de sus palabras. La llamada habrá durado un par de minutos, no sabría decir bien, pero yo esperaba con ansias las noticias desde afuera, cada vez con más intranquilidad. Cuando Axel finalmente salió, su expresión confirmó todas mis sospechas. De sólo verlo ya sabía que algo importante había pasado. Él respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Tenemos que volver -dijo, serio.

*****


	15. Más o menos bien

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -pregunté, con sorpresa.

-Eh, los medios, alguien me vio y bueno, empezaron… -Kicillof se veía nervioso, con el celular en una mano y la otra moviendo de un lado al otro mientras hablaba- No me dijeron mucho, pero parece… Como que…

-Guardemos las cosas sino, y en el viaje me explicás -lo interrumpí, dándome cuenta de que ahora no quería hablar de eso.

-Sí, está bien -él asintió, agradecido.

No teníamos muchas cosas, así que no nos tomó mucho tiempo juntar nuestras pertenencias en ambas mochilas y algunas bolsas sueltas. Tampoco nos costó mucho conseguir un auto, así que para el mediodía ya habíamos arrancado el viaje de regreso. El camino total hasta Buenos Aires duraba casi un día entero, así que no podíamos andar perdiendo tiempo en boludeces si queríamos llegar cuanto antes. Antes de salir, Axel volvió a llamar para avisar que estábamos yendo, y de paso conseguir más información sobre la situación allá.

-No quise decirte antes, porque yo tampoco sabía bien qué estaba pasando -explicó, después de más o menos una hora de viaje.

-Está bien, tranqui -dije, cebándole un mate.

-No, bueno, pero ahora sí… -empezó a decir, antes de tomarse el mate y continuar-. Lo que pasa es que alguien me vió, lo cual es lógico -me devolvió el mate y siguió hablando-. Y empezaron a acusarme, en los medios, de corrupción…

-¿Corrupción? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? -inquirí.

-Y, no se, nos vieron, o al menos a mí, y como no tenían noticias desde hace un tiempo, empezaron a decir que yo estaba acá moviendo plata y esas cosas -él negó, manteniendo la vista en la ruta.

-Que bronca, loco, ¡Y la gente se lo cree encima sin cuestionar nada! -me quejé.

-Si, pero bueno… Hay que aprender a… Superar esas cosas -Kicillof suspiró.

La indignación me llevó a pensar en que por suerte nadie nos vio cuando nos besamos, sino qué dirían los medios, y la situación se volvió a poner un poco incómoda, pues cuando me volví a verlo habría jurado que él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

En general, durante todo el viaje hubo tramos que se volvieron un poco embarazosos. Por momentos podíamos hablar casi con normalidad, pero a veces se generaban silencios en los que era difícil concentrarse en el ahora y no divagar los pensamientos. Era muy arriesgado viajar durante toda la noche, así que a eso de las 21 frenamos en el poblado por el que estábamos pasando, solamente para cenar y dormir, y al día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana ya estábamos en viaje de vuelta.

Cuando faltaban más o menos dos horas para llegar a Buenos Aires, empezó a pegarme el bajón, pues pensaba en los días que había pasado con Axel y en qué pasaría ahora. Intenté distraerme de eso con el mate y, entre cebadas, buscando algo que escuchar en la radio. Me sorprendí al escuchar una canción de una banda poco conocida que me gustaba, así que subí el volumen. Ya estaba por la mitad cuando la enganché, pero aún así podía apreciarse.

_“...Amigos, formemos una banda de rocanrol, guitarras guardadas en el placard._

_Ahora somos nuevos creadores de rocanrol, tranquilos, todo va a estar más o menos bien._

_Más o menos bieeeen, más o menos bieeen…”_

Empecé moviendo la cabeza al ritmo, y después de un rato ya no pude evitar ponerme a cantar.

-_Desconocido, espero tus problemas se acaben, y así volver a la senda del bien_ -canté, cebando el mate-; _desconocido, dobla tu energía en partes iguales, y todo va a estar más o menos bien… Más o menos bieeen..._

Levanté la vista y noté que Kicillof me veía de reojo con una leve sonrisa, lo cual me dio un poco de vergüenza durante unos segundos, pero decidí ignorarla y seguí cantando. Eso logró calmar las aguas durante lo que quedaba del viaje, que pudimos pasar charlando y riendo con más tranquilidad. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando entramos a Buenos Aires, y volvimos a caer en el silencio, pues no sabíamos cómo no decir lo obvio. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Axel me acompañó hasta la puerta ayudándome a cargar mis cosas, y me despidió con un abrazo. Lo vi alejarse en el auto antes de entrar, queriendo no pensar en qué iba a pasar ahora.

*****


	16. De mal en peor

Había estado comunicándome con mi familia durante casi todo el tiempo, así que ya sabían que yo volvía en ese momento y me estaban esperando. Ya tenían la cena lista, por lo que no había nada que los distrajera cuando empezaron el interrogatorio. Les había ido contando cosas durante el tiempo del viaje, pero aún así insistieron en volver a escuchar todo de nuevo, pidiendo más detalles y esas cosas. Mientras cenábamos fui hablando de las cosas que hicimos los distintos días, omitiendo los detalles de los últimos, por las dudas. Tampoco quise explicar mucho por qué había perdido algunas de mis cosas, aunque evidentemente algo sospecharon.

Después de cenar me fui a acostar, en el fondo se sentía bien volver a mi casa también, y además me había cansado el viaje, que había sido mucho más intenso que el de ida. Apenas toqué la cama, prácticamente me desmayé del sueño, y no me desperté hasta media mañana del otro día. Me quedé un rato en la cama boludeando con el celular, mirando algunas de las fotos que nos habíamos sacado con Axel, cuando me acordé de lo que él había dicho de los medios, así que empecé a buscar las noticias en internet. Tuve que dejar de mirar porque me estaba ganando de vuelta la bronca, así que dejé el celu y fui a desayunar.

Mi familia ya estaba levantada desde hacía rato, y andaban dando vueltas por ahí. Yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente, cuando recibí un whatsapp de una amiga diciendo “tu novio está en la tele, poné tn”. Sin dudarlo, prendí la tele en el canal que decía, y ahí estaba Kicillof a punto de ser entrevistado. “Dale, cerrales el orto a estos boludos” pensé, conteniendo una sonrisa al verlo ahí tan tranquilo como siempre solía estar. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, eso no pasó.

Al principio él explicó un poco de economía y esas cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado, y parecía que todo estaba bien, pero era obvio que lo habían llamado (o había decidido ir por su cuenta) al programa para hablar específicamente de las últimas acusaciones que habían hecho en su contra, así que las preguntas respecto a ese tema no tardaron en llegar. Parecía que Axel tenía la entrevista bajo control, pues le hacían preguntas sobre la corrupción y esas cosas y él siempre encontraba la forma de responder saliendo bien, pero de repente la cosa se dio vuelta cuando empezaron a mostrar imágenes. Claramente se notaba que era él, y, por suerte, al parecer no tenían imágenes en las que se me viera a mí.

-Entonces, acá podemos verlo claramente en el sur, ¿Qué hacía allá y por qué desapareció por tanto tiempo? -preguntó maliciosamente uno de los periodistas.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Eso es relativo… -empezó a responder el interpelado, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Creo que está intentando evadir la pregunta -objetó otro periodista-, ¿Qué hacía allá?

-Estaba en unas breves vacaciones -respondió entonces Kicillof-, que tuve que interrumpir por las calumnias que están diciendo -agregó, disimulando una mirada asesina hacia los mediáticos.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Con todo lo que está pasando? -el primer periodista quiso meter púa.

-Que, ¿No puedo? -inquirió el castaño. Al ver la cara que puso el otro, agregó- ¿Me querés decir, entonces, en dónde está Macri ahora?

-No, bueno, está en un retiro… -respondieron los periodistas, incómodos.

Parecía que había ganado esa ronda, pero entonces le retrucaron con más bronca.

-Disculpame, pero en esta otra foto se te ve como queriendo esconderte, ¿Puede ser? -señalaron otra foto, en la que Axel aparentemente había ido a hacer mandados o algo mientras estábamos allá, e intentaba pasar desapercibido-. ¿De qué tratabas de esconderte?

-Y, si es evidente que uno no puede descansar cinco minutos sin que ya estén comentando… -respondió él, no inocentemente.

-Ah, ¿Se escondía de los medios? Pero si dice que no tenés nada que ocultar, entonces ¿En qué quedamos? -los periodistas no paraban con su veneno- ¿Te escondías porque estaba haciendo negocios que no querías que veamos?

-Lo único que buscaba era un poco de paz, que obviamente no pude encontrar -dijo Kicillof, muy seguro.

-Entonces, ¿Asegura que se fue de vacaciones? -volvieron a preguntar. Cuando él asintió, continuaron- Y que, ¿Te fuiste solo? Porque tu familia se quedó acá… -y ahí, Axel cometió el error de dudar unos segundos, lo cual fue suficiente para que las víboras volvieran al ataque- ¡Ah, listo! No te fuiste solo, ¿No es cierto? ¡Por eso se estaba escondiendo! ¿Con quién fuiste entonces?

Él pensó un momento, pero decidió responder antes de que siguieran con las preguntas.

-Fui con _______, a quien seguro ya conocen porque ya difamaron también, que estaba pasando un muy mal momento generado por toda esa situación y, al ser una persona de fuera de este ámbito, le generó un gran estrés…. -explicó, siempre manteniendo su seguridad.

-¡Ahhh, bueeeeno! -los periodistas estallaron- ¿Y vos te encargaste de liberarle el estrés, entonces? ¿Se fueron de vacaciones para “relajarse”?

-Esos comentarios me parecen completamente fuera de lugar -Kicillof ya no ocultaba el odio en su mirada- y, además de inadecuados, son acusaciones falsas.

-Pero díganos, entonces, ¿Cuál es exactamente su relación con esa persona tan joven? Mucho más que usted, dicho sea de paso -los mediáticos insistían.

-No veo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hab… -él empezó a responder, pero volvieron a interrumpirlo.

-Listo, el que calla otorga, ¿No? Bueno, señoras y señores, hasta acá tuvimos a Axel Kicillof con nosotros, vamos a un corte y cuando volvamos…

Apagué la tele antes de seguir escuchando las barbaridades que decían. Era obvio que iban a hablar boludeces, era TN, pero no había pensado en que la verdad no teníamos mucho para zafar de sus titulares. Ví que mi familia se había acercado también a mirar, y enterré mi cara en mis manos, con bronca y vergüenza. Lo que me faltaba era tener que explicarles que no había pasado nada con Axel, a riesgo de enredarme en mi propia historia y que se dieran cuenta de la verdad.

*****

**ATENCiÓN! LEAN LA NOTA DE ACÁ ABAJO ↓↓☺**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el final llegó y, como ya pasó anteriormente, también tiene dos variantes, o sea, dos caminos.  
Si elegís el final LEGAL Y BONITO leé directamente el próximo capítulo (17).  
Si preferís el final CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES salteá el próximo capítulo y leé directamente el último (capítulo 18).


	17. Final LEGAL Y BONITO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final LEGAL Y BONITO. Si te confundiste y querés leer el final CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES, pasá al siguiente capítulo :)

Había pasado una semana desde que volvimos. Los medios no me atacaron tanto esta vez, pero de todos modos no quería salir mucho de mi casa, por las dudas. Me junté un par de veces con mis amigos, e intentaba hacer cosas para distraerme y pasar los días, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en una persona en particular. Todavía dudaba de si contarle la verdad a mi familia o no, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían y, más importante aún, no sabía si lo volvería a ver en persona algún día.

Todo apuntaba a que cada quien iba a seguir con su vida normalmente, ya nos habían asesorado y ayudado con el problema original, que era el juicio, así que no había motivos para volver a cruzármelo.

Esa tarde estaba en mi pieza, me había levantado de la siesta y estaba boludeando en internet sin saber bien qué hacer, cuando escuché que golpeaban en la puerta. Mi familia había salido por un par de días, así que tenía que ir sí o sí yo a ver. Fui a abrir, pensando que sería alguno de mis amigos, pero me sorprendí al ver quién estaba ahí.

-Hola _______, ¿Cómo andás? -saludó, sonriendo.

-¡Axel! -exclamé, sonriendo, y le dí un abrazo sin dudarlo, que él devolvió alegremente-. Vení, pasá -lo invité.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo este tiempo? -preguntó, sentándose en la cocina.

-No mucho, en casa casi siempre -bromeé-, me junté un par de veces con mis amigos, pero…

-Bueno, bien, pudiste relajarte finalmente -rió él-, y… ¿Tu familia?

-Se fueron un par de días, a la costa me parece -expliqué, preparando unos mates-. Ahora les tocaba a ellos irse de vacaciones.

-¿Dijeron algo de…? Bueno, todo lo que pasó -preguntó entonces, cautelosamente.

-Nah, o sea, cuando llegué sí, me preguntaron bien todo, pero después no, ni siquiera con todo esto de los medios -le dí un mate mientras hablaba.

-Ah, bueno, bien -se lo tomó, antes de seguir hablando-. Y… Del viaje y eso, ¿Que les...?

-Omití algunos detalles -reí, con un poco de vergüenza-, y a los medios no les creen… Todavía.

Kicillof también se rió, devolviéndome el mate. Seguimos charlando hasta que se terminó el termo, pero él no parecía que quisiera irse, y yo tampoco quería que se fuera, así que lo invité a quedarse a cenar. Nos entretuvimos un rato más charlando hasta que fue hora de cocinar, lo cual hicimos de a dos, pues él insistió en no querer quedarse sentado. Otra vez nos sentíamos cerca, la incomodidad de antes había quedado atrás, y era perfecto.

Hasta que nos sentamos en el sillón, después de comer. Presentía que todavía había algo que quería decirme, así que decidí no postergar más lo inevitable.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿A qué habías venido en realidad? -pregunté.

-Eh, yo vine originalmente a tratar de explicarme, con tu familia, por las dudas, y… -empezó a hablar Axel, un poco nervioso-. Más que nada…

-¿A despedirte? -dije, medio en joda, medio en serio, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Bueno, más o menos, sí… -su voz se percibía un poco angustiada- Es que, bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y vos también…

-Sí, ya sé, es lo más lógico -asentí.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo, y noté lo cerca que estaba su cara de la mía.

-...Y tengo que seguir recorriendo la provincia… -agregó él, acercándose lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Y no puedo ir con vos? -sonreí, llevando mi mano a su pelo.

-Creeme que me encantaría -susurró entonces, antes de acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Lo besé, con todavía más ganas que la primera vez; no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Era increíble el hambre que tenía de comérmelo, aunque él no se quedaba atrás. La cosa empezó a escalar rápido, pero “ya fue todo” pensé esta vez, dejándome llevar por la pasión del momento.

Me desperté con el sol del otro día, y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que Axel estaba abrazándome, y al acordarme lo que había pasado anoche. Todo había sido mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar (y, obviamente, Kicillof usó forro, porque siempre responsable). Él se despertó un rato después, y también me sonrió.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, sin romper el abrazo, pero ya tendríamos tiempo después para pensar en las demás cosas.

-No te preocupes tanto -susurró Axel en mi oído, entre risas-, que todo va a estar más o menos bien…

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es la otra variante del final. Si no querés leerlo para no perder la inmersión y la emotividad, la historia termina acá para vos :(
> 
> Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, espero que te haya gustado :') y dale que vamos a volver ♪


	18. Final CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final CON TIROS Y EXPLOSIONES. Si te confundiste y querés leer el final LEGAL Y BONITO, volvé al capítulo anterior.

Había pasado una semana desde que volvimos. Los medios no me atacaron tanto esta vez, pero de todos modos no quería salir mucho de mi casa, por las dudas. Me junté un par de veces con mis amigos, e intentaba hacer cosas para distraerme y pasar los días, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en una persona en particular. Todavía dudaba de si contarle la verdad a mi familia o no, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían y, más importante aún, no sabía si lo volvería a ver en persona algún día.

Todo apuntaba a que cada quien iba a seguir con su vida normalmente, ya nos habían asesorado y ayudado con el problema original, que era el juicio, así que no había motivos para volver a cruzármelo.

Ese día estaba yendo a hacer mandados, pues mi familia había salido un par de días y yo había quedado a cargo de la casa. Iba por la calle pensando en todo eso, caminando sin darle mucha bola a mi entorno. Obviamente eso no era prudente, pero si hubiera estado prestando atención tal vez lo que pasó no hubiera pasado.

Mi mente iba a mil, pensando en que tendría que haber aprovechado más mi tiempo con Kicillof, en qué diría mi familia si se enteraba, en qué hubiera pasado si… La bocina de un auto me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos, apenas unos segundos antes de sentir un impacto en el costado.

“¡La concha de la lora! ¡¿Otra vez?!” pensé, en el piso, dándome cuenta de que tal vez los problemas yo me los buscaba, o que tenía mucha mala suerte.

-¡_______! -escuché una voz muy familiar exclamar mi nombre, preocupado.

¿Tenía mala suerte, o muy buena pero de una forma extraña?

-¿Axel…? -pregunté, levantando la cabeza.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba él, casi entrando en pánico.

-¡No te ví! ¡Saliste de la nada, pedoname! -dijo, desesperado, ayudándome a levantarme.

Por fortuna, esta vez el golpe había sido mucho más leve, pues él había frenado casi justo a tiempo, y solamente tenía un raspón en el brazo.

-No pasa nada, esta vez sí que no es nada -bromeé, poniéndome de pie.

-¿En serio estás…? ¡¿Cómo vas a cruzar así?! ¡Podría haberte pasado algo peor…! -empezó a quejarse el castaño.

-Sí, tenés razón… Pero por suerte me pasó algo mucho mejor -reí, aunque después pensé que tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar para esas jodas.

-Bueno, dudo que me dejes llevarte a un hospital otra vez, pero dejame llevarte hasta tu casa al menos -pidió Axel entonces, notando que algunas personas empezaban a acercarse a mirar.

Accedí sin cuestionarlo, pensando en que por ahí si caminaba mucho se me agravara el golpe, aunque por ahora parecía leve. No tardamos mucho en llegar, lo invité a pasar y él decidió preparar unos mates mientras yo fui a desinfectarme el raspón en el brazo. Noté la preocupación en su cara al verme volver a la cocina y ponerme un hielo en el tobillo, así que rápidamente insistí en que no era nada y que el hielo era solamente por precaución.

-¿Tenés algo con que te choquen? -preguntó, entre risas, cuando se calmaron las aguas.

-Ey, la primera vez no me chocaste vos -aclaré, también riendo.

Tomamos mates charlando de cosas durante varias horas, donde me explicó cómo había avanzado bien la situación mientras no estábamos y esas cosas, hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-A todo esto, ¿Vos qué hacías por acá? -pregunté entonces, notando que posiblemente no fuera casual el encuentro.

-En realidad vine a charlar para contarte todo esto -explicó-, pero, en vista de que te choqué con el auto, me voy a sentir culpable y me voy a tener que quedar a cuidarte -agregó, empezando a reírse.

-¿En serio? -arqueé una ceja, sonriendo.

-Muy en serio -asintió él, poniéndose serio unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír-. Me quedo esta noche, así puedo, no se, llevarte a la guardia si es necesario…

-¿Solamente por eso? -me le acerqué, desafiante.

-Y también para consolarte y distraerte, y que no pienses en el traumático accidente -respondió Axel, sin dudar ni un segundo.

-¿Y cómo pensás hacer eso? -rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Ya se me está ocurriendo algo -dijo él, antes de unir nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso.

Yo también lo besé, con todavía más ganas que la primera vez; no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Era increíble el hambre que tenía de comérmelo, aunque él no se quedaba atrás. Los dos sabíamos muy bien lo que queríamos, y esta vez no íbamos a andar con vueltas.

Me desperté con el sol del otro día, y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que Axel estaba abrazándome, y al acordarme lo que había pasado anoche. Decir que la pasamos bien es poco, había sido increíble (y, obviamente, Kicillof usó forro, porque siempre responsable). Él se despertó un rato después, y también me sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Estás mejor del tobillo? -preguntó.

-Si te digo que si, ¿Te vas a ir? -inquirí yo entonces.

-Mmm, puede ser… -respondió él, fingiendo que pensaba.

-Entonces no, creo que voy a necesitar más tiempo de tus cuidados intensivos -dije, entre risas, mirándolo provocativamente.

-Como digas -él sonrió sugerentemente, antes de besarme de nuevo.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, y más aún por haber elegido esta variante ;)  
Espero que te haya gustado, y dale que vamos a volver ♪


End file.
